


An Unnatural Sound

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto stuffs up Akaashi's name like six times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unnatural Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even deserve to be on AO3 tbh I'm just writing short, pointless bokuaka one-shots and this is one of them.  
> (God help me I've done this like three times I'm so sorry Akaashi but ur name is rly difficult to say when im excited about something)

“So Komi _just_ manages to catch it and I mean _just_ manages, ball goes flying off to the side, it’s the worst setup but hey I’m amazed he actually _got_ it, you know? I thought we were _done.”_ Bokuto’s face is glowing with excitement and he seems to have lost control of his arms from the way he’s waving them around with far too much force. He’s leaning close into Kuroo’s smug interest, golden eyes alive with the retelling of his story. 

“So it’s up in the air,” he continues, “no-one even knows _how,_ but _there it is_ and _then -_ from like the other side of the court - there’s Asaaki- _Asahi- **Asha-”**_

He stumbles over his own tongue and makes a _bah_ sound, scrunching up his nose. Kuroo snorts while trying to stifle a laugh when he hears Akaashi mutter, “Are you fucking kidding?” under his breath.

Bokuto draws in a deep lungful of air to calm himself and tries again. “So there’s _Ashi-_ **oh my god! Asaashi- AKAASHI! HIS NAME IS AKAASHI!”** he bellows to the court and throws his head back with a very, _very_ loud yell of frustration.

“ **YEAH, WE KNOW!”** Konoha yells back. 

Akaashi winces and brings a hand to his ear while Kuroo clutches his stomach and _howls_ with laughter. “You are literally,” Kuroo gasps, trying to stifle his laughter, “the dumbest person I know, oh my god. I love you.”

“You’ve known me for two years, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says with no small amount of disappointment. 

“Shut _uuup!”_ Bokuto groans and drags his hands down his face. “It’s not _my_ fault your name is an unnatural sound!”

“Has he done this before?” Kuroo forces out between laughs and presses a hand against his watering eye.

Akaashi nods once and stares blankly down at Bokuto, who has crumpled to the gym floor and is clutching his hair tightly. “Once, when I was blowing him.”

“ **OH MY** **GOD**!” the two captains exclaim in unison; one defeated and the other completely, ecstatically thrilled.

“How long did you ignore him for?” Kuroo demands, tears of joy gathering freely at the corner of his eyes while his hands are busy trying to contain his laughter.

 _“Weeks,”_ Bokuto groans weakly.  _“Please,_ Akaashi… I’m so sorry.”

Akaashi shakes his head mutely and brushes between them to join Konoha and Komi with taking down the net. Bokuto whimpers weakly when he sees Akaashi’s feet step past but Kuroo saw the small smile sitting happily on Akaashi’s lips. 

 _God help him,_ Kuroo thinks, not fully knowing who he’s referring to, _he’s so in love._


End file.
